The Continued Story
by ChopWormy
Summary: What actually would happen if Nina and Ryu (My storys he's called Dooky) got together and had a kid?


The Brood - A new being  
  
  
  
Dooky looked at the monster and just shrugged it off. Garr had helped him become stronger and to gain the knowledge of the Brood. The Brood were not evil, the goddess of all, Myria was. The Brood was ruthlessly murdered but some had taken flight and ran away to a distant land, to hide from Myria. In the time after the final fight with Myria, exactly 22 years, Dooky had got married to Nina and had one child, which was half-brood. He was now the prince of Wyndia, but missed Momo, Peco, Garr and Rei.  
  
He wanted to find them. He wanted to tell them about the child that Nina had conceived, but they had vanished from the face of the earth. Felnor, Dooky's child, was exactly 9 years old, which was the age of Dooky when he began the quest to find the knowledge and power of the Brood.  
  
He wanted to teach the Broodish ways to Felnor, but didn't think he could handle the power. Felnor had already transformed into an Ice Dragon, Fire Dragon and Whelp, but Dooky would have to teach him the rest. Already was Felnor strong, but in Dooky's eyes, it wasn't strong enough.  
  
Dooky, with the company of Felnor and Nina, went to search for Rei, who was last seen in the town of Mc-Neil. Dooky wondered if Rei had gone back and rebuilt the house he lived in for a few days as a child, but thought better of it, due to the memory of Teepo. Teepo had turned evil at the hands of Myria and tried to kill Rei, Dooky and Garr. Dooky thought he might as well check it out, in case he actually had, and it only took a couple of hours to go from Wyndia to Mc. Neil village.  
  
They stayed at the inn that night, and caught up with all of the rumours. Yoki had passed away only a few days ago. Yoki was the man that had manipulated them to go and get supposed 'Tax Money' from the mayor, Mc. Neil the Twelfth. The innkeeper had let them stay for free, due to the help that she had got them to do in their early days.  
  
They walked around early in the morning and noticed some trouble in one of the top houses of Mc. Neil.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" A man of average age cried  
  
"Kicking you out! What does it look like!" A woman shouted back  
  
"Why the hell are you kicking me out!" The man shouted angrily  
  
"Because you turned into that Waretiger again!" The woman shouted  
  
"That isn't my damn fault!" He shouted again  
  
Nina walked up to the house and shouted "Hey Rei!"  
  
"Uh?" The man looked out of the window. It was Rei! "Nina? What're you doing here?"  
  
"Hmm, coming to see a friend. I've brought Dooky along as well," Nina said  
  
"Dooky!" Rei ran out of the house and ran up to his friend, but paused at the sight of Felnor "Uh. Who's that?"  
  
"It's Felnor" Dooky replied, obviously, Rei had not heard about the kid that he and Nina had had.  
  
"What the heck is it?" Rei asked quickly  
  
"It's Half-Brood" Nina replied to him, she leaned on Dooky's shoulder lovingly. Rei sweat-dropped  
  
"Dooky you stud," Rei started "You had a kid!"  
  
"Damn right" Dooky replied  
  
"That's so cool! What can it ascend into?" Rei asked challengingly  
  
"Heh," Dooky started "Felnor, why not show him" Felnor just nodded  
  
Felnor jumped down and gripped his head lightly, and Rei went to take a slash at him, but missed. Felnor was too fast. Suddenly, the sky turned black and a huge sphere of darkness surrounded Felnor, he had used ascension to turn into a Warrior. Dooky blinked at the Warrior Felnor. He had not taught him Trance or Force.  
  
Rei stood there, gobsmacked at the sight of him and got angry. He screamed out in anger and turned into the Waretiger. Dooky knew how strong Rei was in that form and screamed out and turned into the ultimate dragon form, Kaiser.  
  
Rei attacked Felnor, but only barely missed. Nina had also joined in the fight and cast Slow on Rei, which hit. Felnor used Aura, and hurt Rei a lot, and Dooky used meteor-strike, which finished him off. Rei gripped his shirt lightly and looked up; to see Kaiser, Warrior and Nina standing over him, looking quite worried.  
  
Dooky tuned back to him and cast Vitalize, which healed Rei fully. Warrior or Felnor still stood there.  
  
"That kid is strong Dooky! Have you been training him?" Rei asked  
  
"Nope." Was all Dooky said. Rei looked very confused  
  
"Well… doesn't that beat all… A dragon that hasn't trained…" Rei thought  
  
"I have trained" Felnor said  
  
"With?" Dooky asked  
  
"Monsters, and I keep finding these things in blue chrysm" Felnor answered  
  
"Monsters?" Haven't I told you never to do that?" Dooky asked  
  
"Dooky, he takes after you" Nina said quietly  
  
"What else can you transform into?" Dooky asked Felnor commandingly  
  
"Nothing now. I need to rest" And with that, Felnor walked into the inn again and went to sleep  
  
Yet another new day turned out to be hot and dry. Nina was getting thirsty, so got up and went to get a drink of water. Dooky arose from the bed and looked over at Nina. Felnor was out and up already, most probably training or fishing.  
  
"Nina… How do you think he did that?" Dooky asked quietly  
  
"I don't know, but the Blue Chrysm might have something to do with it. Maybe we should find both Garr and Momo." Nina replied  
  
"Where is Felnor?" Dooky asked  
  
"He's gone out with Rei to spar a bit," Nina said "He said he'd be back for breakfast"  
  
"What! He's been out for a while then?" Dooky looked angry  
  
"Dooky, don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Rei's with him."  
  
"Yeah… I guess your right…" Dooky said quietly  
  
"But we could go and check on him, if you want" Nina said helpfully  
  
"Sure!" Was all Dooky said  
  
Well, I know this part is short and sweet, but the next one should be bigger and better! Please RnR, and I don't mind if you thought it was crap, just tell me! ---Richard--- - Next Chapter: What will happen? 


End file.
